Memories: Pensamientos de Uchiha Sasuke
by Ly Hitachiin
Summary: Sasuke se pone a imaginar como seria su relación con Naruto si Itachi no hubiera matado a sus padres y fueran una linda familia. Oneshot [SasuNaru]


**Memories: Pensamientos de Uchiha Sasuke**

**Advertencia**: Este Fic es Shonen-Ai osease, relacion chicoXchico, si no toleras estas relaciones aplasta rápidamente el botoncito que dice 'atrás'.

**Disclaimer:** … ¡Naruto me pertenece! O.o –llegan los abogados de los creadores de Naruto- … ¡Chin! ¡Digo Naruto no me pertenece T.T! –se van los abogados- …jeje pobres ilusos ¬W¬, les robe el acta de los derechos! nOn!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus manos acariciaban lenta y suavemente los cabellos rubios, mientras que con la otra lo sostenía, miraba con atención el rostro del rubio, el cual se encontraba solo tapado sobre unas sabanas y con los ojos cerrados, mientras abrazaba al joven de cabello negro por la cintura.

Sonrió, se veía tan bien dormido, sobre su regazo, los dos, desnudos, después de una larga y merecida sesión de, ustedes ya saben que (n/a: ¬¬U no se hagan no son tan inocentes xD).

Y es en esos momentos en los que se preguntaba ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se le hubiera declarado a naruto? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el no s hubiera ido con Orochimaru y no se habría dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Naruto? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si sus padres siguieran vivos?...esa era buena pregunta.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si sus padres siguieran vivos?...

_**Imaginación de Sasuke…**_

_**Primer Pensamiento: …papa…soy gay u.ú**_

Nos encontramos con un Sasuke de 16 años, su porte frío, su mirada serena y su cabello suavemente con movimiento según el viento mande. Detrás de el se ve a su hermano Itachi Uchiha con el mismo porte decidido y elegante (Fans de Itachi: te falto hermoso, bello, guapo, atractivo y bueno o.ó N/a: ustedes ya lo dijeron ¬¬U).

El mayor le puso la mano en la hombro a su hermano en señal de que estaba con el, y volteo a verlo con una mirada de decisión. Sasuke por su parte vio la casa que tenia enfrente y trago saliba, de todas sus misiones, esta de seguro seria la mas difícil.

Avanzo con paso lento y seguro hacia la puerto y la abrió con mucha seguridad, se quito los zapatos y los acomodo. Avanzo por el pasillo y entro a la cocina, donde se encontraba su padre, sentado leyendo el periódico, mientras tomaba una taza de café.

Volteo a ver a su madre, quien se encontraba parada cocinando la comida, y la miro, ella al sentir la mirada de su hijo menor, volteó a verlo, y luego a su hermano mayor quien se encontraba tras de el. Al ver el asentimiento de cabeza de este, comprendió lo que pasaba. Se seco las manos y se dirigió al lado de Itachi.

Sasuke los volteó a ver y al ver la mirada que le echaban esos dos, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás y tomo asiento al lado de su padre.

.-papa ocupo hablar contigo.-

.-claro que si hijo dime ¿Qué quieres de decirle a tu orgulloso padre? n.n no me digas que ya tienes novia! ¡eso seria una grata sorpresa!.-

.-….-Itachi y su madre suspiraron, pero no iban a dejar que sasuke se fuera esta vez sin decirle nada.

.-…padre…¿que pasaría si yo tuviera gustos diferentes? ¿Me seguirías queriendo y te seguirias sintiendo orgulloso? .-suspiro Sasuke.

.-¿Lo dices por tus ridículas caricaturas chinas(1)? ¡Que va! Sabes que yo te quiero aunque desperdicies tu dinero en esas cosas! n.n.-

.-….-Itachi y madre de Sasuke.

.-…no me refiero a ese tipo de gustos u.uU.-

.-entonces…¿lo dices por el ruido ese que dices que es música? ¿Como se llama Pinck Day?.-

.-Green Day papa ¬.¬.-lo corrigió.

.-¡ha si eso! Como sea yo te sigo queriendo! n.n.-

.-… .-.UU.-

.-….nñ-con un tic en el ojo.-yo no me refiero a ese tipo de gustos.

.-haaaaaa entonces lo dices ¿por tu extraña forma de vestir? óoU.-

.-…. ññ-tic en los dos ojos.-no papa lo que pasa es que yo…..-

.-haaaa lo que quieres decir es que…..-

.-¡querido deja de interrumpir a tu hijo que te quiere decir algo importante!.-

.-¡si papa deja al pobre de Sasuke terminar!.-

.-¡pues ustedes fueron ahora los que interrumpieron!.-

Situamos ahora a la querida familia Uchiha, peleando por saber quien interrumpió primero, dejando a Sasuke en segunda plano.

.-oigan…-intento el menor Uchiha calmarlos, pero vio que no le hacian caso.

.-¡Pues ustedes no me deja oir lo que es tan importante!.-

.-¡Si tan solo tu dejaras de gritar y le prestaras atención!.-

.-¡por favor dejan hablar al pobre de Sasuke oó!.-

.-oigan me pueden poner atención nñU.-

.-¡TU NO TE METAS!.-dijeron los tres a ala ves

.-¡¿Acaso lo que me va a decir es cuestion de vida o muerte!.-

.-¡te enterarias si dejaras de gritar!.-

.-¡Pues ustedes no estan muy calladitos que digamos!.-

.-¡Papa, Mama dejen hablar a Sasuke-baka por el amor de Dios!

.-¡falta que me quiera decir que dejara sus estudios para unirse a una banda de Rock! OO!.-

.-..claro que…-itachi lo interrumpe.

.-y que si fuera si? ¬¬.-

.-…o tal vez ¡Quiera ser modelo de Victoria Secret! OO!.-

.-cariño, ¿Qué no eso son solo para mujeres?.-

.-…y quiere modelar para una marca racista que no deja modelar hombres! oó!.-

Con ambos tic en el ojo y viendo que pelaban en su nombre y no lo dejaban hablar, nuestro paciente Sasuke, Exploto.

.-¡¡CON UN DEMONIO PAPA SOY GAY!.-

.-….XX.-el padre de Sasuke se desmaya y se golpea en la cabeza

-el padre de Sasuke Uchiha fue llevado al hospital por un golpe en la cabeza, dos semanas después acepto la sexualidad de su hijo y le regalo un Mustang Rojo 2003 .-.U-

_**Segundo pensamiento: papa….te presento a mi novio u.úU**_

Después de ese pequeño incidente, su padre lo había aceptado muy bien, aunque muchos creen que se debió por el golpe en su cabeza (.-.U). Pero lo que importaba era que aceptaba abiertamente la sexualidad de su hijo.

Era una tarde soleada, había muy escasas nubes en el cielo, dos personas se encontraban paradas frente a la puerta.

.-recuerda, no lo mires a los ojos, eso puede ser mortal, si te pregunta algo solo respóndele con un si o con un no.-tomo la mano del rubio entrelazándolo con la suya y lo miro.- y recuerda, si no salimos vivos de esta, asegúrate de que alguien le diga a mi padre….

.-que lo quieres mucho? oo.-

.-naaaaa que no toque mi mustang quiero que lo entierre conmigo ¬¬.-

Los dos entraron a la casa, con sus manos entrelazadas, pero al entrar a la cocina decidieron separarlas y Sasuke entro primero.

.-¡Ohayo! hijo nOn ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? A veo que trajiste a tu mejor amigo, como se llama..Maruko.-

.-soy Naruto señor nnU.-

.-a si eso bueno siéntate.-

.-y dime Saruko ¿Cómo se porta mi hijo en la escuela? n.n.-

.-je nñ muy bien señor.-

.-¡ha! No me esperaba menos de un Uchiha! nOn.-

Sasuke tenia dos ticks en los ojos y una mirada que decía 'Si no fueras mi padre y tuvieras el respeto que te tengo ya estuvieras muerto ¬¬'.

.-la verdad es que muchos creen, Yarulo, que he aceptado la sexualidad de mi hijo y si es cierto pero aun conservo las esperanzas de que se enamore de una linda jovencita y me traiga descendientes! nOn a ver si tu lo convences para que deje de ser homosexual.-

.-..etto...-

.-¡Si te lo agradecería mucho querido Garuno! Serias agradecido por mi y mi clan por el resto de mi vida! TOT.-

.-….-

.-papa…..-

.-lo siento hijo pero no puedes culparme por querer tener nietos, y por eso le estoy pidiendo ese favor a Taruto u.u.-

.-pero papa…-le intentó explicar.

.-no te preocupes hijo, Larumo te puede llevar aun antro y ahí podrás conocer a la chica de tus sueños! Y todo gracias a Raruko! nOn.-

.-..señor….-

.-Si no habrá ningún problema.-dijo mi entras movía su cabeza en forma afirmativa.

.-….-

.-….-

.-y Faruko será el padrino!.-ojitos brillosos.-y tu novia, ojala sea esa niña del cabello rosa y frente enorme, es linda y harian linda pareja tu y ella sasuke….-

.-….-venita saltando de la cabeza de naruto.

.-see ya me imagino a sus hijos cabello negro y ojos verdes, que después se pondrán rojo por el Sharingan.-cruzo sus brazos.

.-….-otra venita y ojos furiosos por parte de naruto.

.-….-sasuke con una gota en la cabeza mientas veía a naruto.

.-y luego cuando sean ancianos se juraran amor eterno! Y todo gracias a….-

.-¡CON UN CARAJO SEÑOR SU HIJO ES MI **NOVIO**! Y ME LLAMO NARUTO ENTENDIDO **NA-RU-TO**!.-

.-X.X.-el papa de Sasuke se desmaya y se golpea (otra vez) la cabeza.

.-dos dias después el padre acepto el noviazgo de su hijo y tuvo que ir a psicología, en estos momentos le teme al ramen y esta en tratamiento.-

_**Tercer pensamiento: …papá te invito a mi boda u/ú…**_

Después de hacer publico su noviazgo, Sasuke y Naruto, por fin tenían planeado casarse, ahora venia la misión imposible, decírselo a su padre.

.- uff uúU bueno es ahora o nunca oó.-

.-sasuke….-susurro el rubio con una tierna mirada.

.-si naruto?.-

.-tengo miedo TOT.-agarro fuertemente del brazo del moreno y se colgó de el.

.-no te preocupes dobe ¬¬ Itachi y mi madre estarán con nosotros y traen cuerdas, basucas y rifles por si me padre se convierte en una bestia salvaje.-

.-…O-O aun asi me da miedo! TOT no podemos traer una pistola laser y sedante ;.;?.-

.-no eso seria exagerar...(xD).-

Avanzaron con paso decidió, entraron a la casa, ahí se encontraba su padre sentado tomando su te de las tres de la tarde (…que no eso lo hacen los ingleses? o.o?).

Voltea hacia donde su hijo menor y le sonrió e inclino la cabeza en forma de saluda hacia naruto.

.-¡Chicos! Que tal? Como les ha ido? nOn.-

.-padre…vera…yo quería que usted.-

.-espera hijo, sabes estaba leyendo el periódico cuando una nota llamo mi atención..¡Encontraron la cura para dejar de ser Gay! TOT.-

.-….-

.-….-

.-si hijo por fin podrás dejar de ser Gay y te casaras con una linda jovencita! TOT.-

.-_X.x me parece que ya he vivido esto antes_.-

.-…etto..papa….-

.-No estas feliz! Es mas ya la he comprado! nOn.-saca una jeringa.-ahora solo hace falta que te inyecte y seras totalmente Heterosexual, no te sientas mal naruto, seras bienvenido a nuestra casa cuando quieras, siempre y cuando no te acerques a mas de tres metros a sasuke ¬¬, ahora ven acá! nOn.-

.-¿NANI? NI CREAS QUE DEJARE QUE ME INYECTES Y MAS SI ES ESA COSA! X.X.-sale corriendo.

.-pero hijo es por tu bien! TOT.-lo persigue con la jeringa

.-PUES QUE MI BIEN SE VAYA MUCHO A LA CHINGADA! X.X.-

.-y esta medicina venia también con la curación para el mal vocabulario! nOn.-

.-MADRE ITACHI DONDE ESTAN! TOT.-

Salen la madre de Sasuke e Itachi.

.-¡NO TE PREOCUPES HIJO YO LO CALMO! oOó.-le dispara con la basuca pero no pasa nada.- ¡diablos! Se me olvidaron las municiones! X.x Itachi dispara!.-

.-lo siento madre a mi se me acabaron uú.-

.-como si le compre mas de 100 municiones! OO!.-

.-esos chicos miraban muy lascivamente a Naruto y nomás Sasuke puede mirarlo asi ¬¬.-

.-a que bueno que fue para una buena causa! nn!.-

.-CALLENSE Y AYUDENME! X.X.-

La escena: un Sasuke con una expresión de terror en su rostro, su padre persiguiéndolo con una jeringa gigante y su madre e itachi persiguiendo al señor Uchiha con las cuerdas en las manos.

Naruto se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba sentado, se dirigio a la parte por donde pasaria el estimado señor y se quedo parado esperando a que llegara, al ver que se acercaba, vio la oportunidad de detenerlo con siete simples palabras.

.-Señor, me voy a casar con Sasuke.-

.-….-nuevamente cae desmayado y se golpea por tercera vez la cabeza.- X.X.

-Se encuentra en recuperación y la boda se llevaría a cabo dentro de una semana, por lo que al parecer el padre de Sasuke no podría asistir-

_**Cuarto pensamiento: …papa deja que me case en paz! o.ó!**_

Los dos novios se encontraban parados en una pequeña capilla, naruto vestido con un traje blanco y Sasuke con uno negro.

.-si alguien esta en contra, hable ahora o calle para siempre.-

.-'que no venga mi padre, que no venga mi padre'.-rogaba en su pensamiento Sasuke.

.-¡ESPEREN!.-

.-…naruto dime que no es el imbecil de mi padre.-dijo sin ni siquiera voltear atrás.

.-esta bien, te diré que es el IDIOTA de tu padre ¬¬.-

.-¡hijo! ¡no puedes casarte! TT.-

.-asi mirame ¬¬.-

.-dejame terminar! o.ó, no puedes casarte por que yo traigo los anillos! nOn.-mostró unos hermosos anillos de oro.

.-papa…gracias.-dijo a punto de tomar los anillos.

.-¡BAM!.-saca unas tijeras y esta a punto de cortar un dedo de sasuke.

.-padre ¿que te pasa? Estuviste a punto de cortarme el dedo! O.ó.-

.-…diablos no funciono ¬¬ entonces no era eso.-

.-era que papa? ¬¬.-

.-en Ranma ½ la muchachita se casaba con el protagonista por que lo había atado con un hilo, pero veo que llegue demasiado tarde! TOT el hilo desapareció!.-

.-….se padre se ¬¬.-

.-ok ahora los declaro, marido y…marido, puede besar al novio.-

Los dos se dieron un tierno beso, que a la ves se fue profundizando y haciéndose apasionado.

.-Dije BESAR no Follar ¬¬.-

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron y salieron de la capilla tomados de la mano, al salir los espero el arroz, las felicitaciones, los abrazos y los gritos de emoción.

Y asi vivieron felices para siempre…

-el padre de Sasuke, acepto el matrimonio y poco a poco por una extraña razon que llamaremos 'i_nternet'_ se convirtió en un fan Yaoi de corazón, provocando que espiara a su hijo y vendiera los videos-

**Fin de la imaginación de Sasuke.**

.-hummm Sasuke?.-

El rubio abría lentamente sus ojos, para encontrarse con la profunda mirada negra perdida en algún punto de la pared.

.-Sasuke?.-le volvió a llamar captando la atención del moreno.-¿pasa algo?.

.-no, no pasa nada.-lo toma por la cintura y lo besa tiernamente en los labios.-ya te he dicho que te amo?.-le sonrie.

.-solo cuando te me declaraste.-le devuelve la sonrisa y pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

.-a dormir un poco mas.-le susurra sensualmente al oido.

.-son las 10:00 de la mañana Sasuke.-

.-enserio? Hoy madrugamos.-dijo poniendo la mitad de su cuerpo contra el rubio impidiendo el levantamiento de este y por lo tanto provocando que se quedara a dormir otra hora mas.

En los labios del vengador, se pasmo una hermosa sonrisa, al ver a su rubio dormir en sus brazos y comenzó a quitar los rebeldes cabellos dorados que impedían la vista de sus ojos por ahora cerrados, en ese momento le vino una reflexión.

.-_la proxima ves que ve a Itachi, antes de matarlo le dare un abrazo y las gracias.-_

**.-.U FINITO .-.U**

Sep yo aquí y ahora con este fic nWn, que les parecio? ;; dejen reviews no sean malitas o de pura casualidad malitos, si puse al padre muy OCC pero Hey! Es un fic! Ahí que divertirse con los personajes sanamente (xD aja!).

Bueno sinceramente espero que haya sido de su agrado.

(1) a poco a ustedes no les dicen 'caricaturas chinas' en lugar de japonesas…si es asi diganme para mudarme a su país/pueblo/ciudad/ estado.

BYE BYE!


End file.
